Pinky pie's letter to no name
by KITTY SHY
Summary: Pinkie isn't always bubbly. but she wants you to know something


i don't know why i chose to write this but i did its short but i hope at least some pony likes :)

* * *

Pinkamena Diane Pie's Letter to no name

Hello i'm Pinky Pie and you ponies usually see me as happy right?

But you wanna know the truth? It gets so hard acting like I'm always so cheery and bubbly and happy all the time. Because truth is once I get home the weight of the world gets so heavy, and I lay down and I cant breathe I don't know why I get so sad but I know some part of it is because I try so hard to impress my friends and I try to make them laugh I forget that I need to laugh too. But when I sit in my bed at night and think about everything I cant help but cry, I know its my life, the only one I got, but its so hard to want to keep living it when so many things drag me down. I try my best to take care of the Cake's twins when I can but they still don't want me around them, no one trusts me, no one thinks I'm responsible but every one laughs at me, no not with me AT ME. I sometimes wish that I could be alone but then I realize … I am.

I got this diary to let my feelings out because I just cant hide them any more, I've been this way for so long now like a darkness eating and tearing at my soul my heart has turned black and nearly shriveled up and died. I know its no way to talk but I honestly wanna let go and be in a better place, I'm tired of acting happy I want to actually be happy. I haven't told any of my friends because for Celestia's sake I know they will tell some pony else and I'm not looking for extra attention I just want to be like them, happy.

Apple jack always talking about her very special some pony Soarin, Rarity goes on about some royal guard that she is flirting with, Twilight says her brother has a very cute friend that she talks too, she likes him because he is smart, Fluttershy says Big Mac is just the dreamiest stallion out there, and Rainbow dash is always talking about how Spit Fire is the mare for her, when will I find some pony? Even Derpy or uh I mean Ditzy what ever she may go by has some pony special in her life, but I'm stuck here with my bottles of cider and my cake, I guess the lonely life is for me. I think if maybe I had a stallion who cared enough about me I wouldn't feel this way because he'd make me feel so very special and he'd be better than verdens beste, if that's possible.

Frankly I think tonight's the night.

I'm going to do it, just like I've planned all this time

I'm so sick of caring, I'm so sick of being laughed at, I'm so sick of having things rubbed in my face, I'm so sick of living.

I'm sorry I couldn't stay strong any more, but hopefully they will know now that I pinkie pie just want every pony who feels the way I do gets help, and if you suspect someone does love them, make them feel appreciated and be their levy help them with the weight of the world because if you don't act on suspicion the next day they could be dead, because they are dying on the inside wanting and needing some pony to reach a hoof out to them because if you don't take the first step they will sit in the shadows rotting away, slowly changing into a pony you wont recognize. It's too late for me, but not for your friend. Be a life saver and hug some ponies today make them feel good and kiss their scars. Or else you wont have the chance again. and if you're the pony who needs help, you're amazing and the world isn't against you, take control stand up and be happy the way you've been acting, i think you're perfect and i wouldn't change anything about you because you're special in your own way and well without you, what would the world do? and don't say not care, because it would, you'd throw off the balance of the world, what about the people in your life hu? their worlds would be crumbling without you you are important to me, and to every pony else and the ponies that say they don't care are dealing with troubles of their own let them work through them because every pony has problems but you, have me, and other people to call onto when you need help, and it support like that, that keeps ponies going so be someones motivation to keep striding, they need help just like you.

Signed: Pinkamena Diane Pie

* * *

what did you think? nice enough?


End file.
